


Dazed and Confused

by Aquielle



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Sam has sassy pants, UST, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life surprisingly returns to normal. </p>
<p>Research is done, cases are worked, salt and burn, life on auto-pilot. </p>
<p>Cas doesn't mention the words they whispered to each other late at night and Dean doesn't say anything about the desire that now claws at his insides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and Confused

After the "shorts" incident life surprisingly returns to normal. Research is done, cases are worked, salt and burn, life on auto-pilot. Cas doesn't mention the words they whispered to each other late at night and Dean doesn't say anything about the desire that now claws at his insides.

The only noticeable change is that now Sam and Cas are as thick as thieves. Dean isn't jealous, exactly, he always thought they would be friends, they are both such dorks it makes sense. But it bothers him that Sam keeps his crazy yeti sized grin plastered on his face when he catches Dean looking at Cas. If he questions his brother about why Sam just replies "No reason" with a smirk. Why is this his life? Why didn't his parents just get him that snake he had asked for?

In an entirely cruel turn of events Cas starts running shirtless. Dean tries to ignore it, it is summer and it is really hot outside. It becomes impossible to ignore because Sam makes a habit of letting out a wolf whistle everytime he sees Cas heading out. Every. Damn. Day. Cas just smiles at Sam then winks, and Dean is 98% sure he knows who that gesture was inherited from. Cas was always a fast learner.

Dean finds conveinant reasons to work outside until Cas retuns, looking just a little bit more tan each day with sweat dewing his chest and back. Hair slicked back, face flushed and eyes so bright they burn their way into Dean's brain searing away any algebra he may have once learned in the process. But he wasn't staring, he hardly even noticed.

He also doesn't notice that Cas takes for-fucking-ever in the shower. It's not like it matters, the hot water heater could withstand a nuclear blast, but every day it seems to take longer. Every. Single. Day.

It gets harder for Dean to stay away from the room. Harder not to linger, No, No **sonofabitch**! **getsomecontrol**! **dammitwinchester**! He will NOT perv on Cas in the shower.

His internal struggle is intrrupted by a low sound that echos and mesmerizes him. His brain races. Is that? No. Oh God, please let that be. Dean is wound so tight he doesn't notice the water stop. So transfixed that of course Cas catches him as he turns to press a hand to his treacherous erection. Castiel looks at Dean like he might devour him from the toes up, but Cas doesn't push and Dean can't ask so it gnaws at him as the former angel walks away.

That evening they settle into Castiel's bed so that Dean can continue his cinematic education. He has been making sure to expose Cas to a wide variety of kick-ass action movies because he knows that Sam has been counter-acting _The Bourne Identity_ with things like _Frozen_. Tragically when he asked his parents for a snake they had cruely provided him with a sister.

At the end of the evening Dean goes back to his room, he lays on his back, headphones on, Zeppelin cranked, fists clenched, willing himself to think of anything else. Anything but those eyes and those lips. Anything but the taste of Castiel's mouth and how the warmth had turned hot and the soft kisses had become hard and desperate. Anything but the weight of Cas on him, all that lean muscle moving beautifully. Inevitably Dean breaks and ends up furiously stroking himself while thinking about bright blue eyes and the low moans he heard coming out of the shower.

Two days later his willpower snaps after a vicious fight with himself about how fucking weak he is and he ends up sneaking into the shower room. The noises are too tempting, he needs to know for the sake of his own sanity that it wasn't just a deluded lust-addled mirage.

As it turns out the noises are NOT what he hoped, they are in fact Castiel singing. _How Deep is Your Love_ to be precise.

Which sends Dean stomping into the library in a rage with a moose for a target.

"The BeeGees, really? First you douche up my baby, now my angel. Why do you have to ruin everything?" He yells as he slams Sam's book closed.

Sam pulls off his headphones with a look of genuine confusion on his face that just pisses Dean off even more. "What are you bitching about? Did a feeling infect you? Did you have a near death experience with a vegetable?"

"Cas is belting out the _Saturday Night Fever_ soundtrack in the shower. What the fuck man? This is why we can't have nice things." Dean storms off flinging the papers from the desk onto the ground.

He can actually hear the smile on Sam's overgrown Sasquatch face when he says "Maybe you shouldn't be creepin' on Cas in the shower."

God dammit, he totally could have had a fucking snake.


End file.
